shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The legend begins: Im going to be Pirate King!
The previousthe legend begins: Dragneel D. Maziko is born next Chapter 3 The lady that found Maziko takes him into her dojo. It's all full with girls. She calls all the other 20 ladies to come and take a look. A Lady: Awww it's so cute Another Lady: I dont understand this why would someone be so heartless Woman who saved Maziko: I've already decided that I will be his mom and take care of him A Lady: That's a good idea Nella Chan The first boy in the dojo All the ladies took care of Maziko well. They made him laugh,play, sleep whenever they wanted him to do so. Especially Nella chan. Whenever Nella told Maziko to do something Maziko would just do it without hesitation, they have a good relationship. Nella: Maziko it's time to go to bed Maziko*starts to cry* Nella: Oh your such a baby man up. A Lady *sweatdrops*: That's because he is a baby. The two start fighting. Your a big boy now It's been 9 years and now Maziko is 11 years old. He still has a baby face and the girls keep teasing him because of that. Maziko is now 4ft9 and is very tall. He is still a wimp and is very very fragile when it comes to fighting. The girls always expose their goodies when they are around Maziko. Maziko thinks it's their fault that he is weak because they always show him their breats and Maziko has nosebleeds and and often needing blood transplant. Now Nella is is training with Maziko. Nella: C'mon Maziko remember if someone throws a right hookbend down then uppercut to the ribs. Maziko: I'm only a kid you know Nella: When I was a kid I was kicking peoples asses and you can't even kick a dead rats ass. Maziko: Fu*k you then, I am stronger than anyone in this dojo. Nella: Ok then lets have a real fight get ready. Maziko tries to kick Nella but Nella grabs his foot and cracks his ankle. Maziko *screaming in pain*: AHHHHHHHH DAMN IT YOU BITCH Nella than flashes all around Maziko. Maziko cannot tell which is the real Nella cause she's movin to fast. Nella the flashes in front of Maziko and kicks him in the face. Maziko is knocked out. When Maziko wakes up he sees Nella there. Nella: I'm sorry are you ok Maziko? Maziko: I'm fine and that was an awesome battle. Nella: Wow Maziko not too many people can be friends with someone after they lost a fight your a big boy now. Maziko: You really think so? Powers unleashed Nella is now taking Maziko to the woods to teach him about animal hunting. It's Maziko's first time and he is so excited. Maziko: Are we really going to go hunting? Nella: Yeah remember I said you were a big boy. Maziko: Yeah Nella: Ok then lets roll. They both go to a nearby forest. There are a lot of tall trees. And tall grass. Nella pulls out a bow and gives it to Maziko. Maziko: What is this? Nella: Its a bow. Maziko: Where are the arrows? Nella: We don't have any yet, but your gonna carve us some. Maziko: From what? Nella: From those trees. Maziko: What will you be doing? All of the sudden Nella pulls out a beach chair with a beach umbrella over it and a bikini on. Nella: Getting a tan. Maziko *getting pissed off comically*: That's not fair! 2 hour later Maziko carved 250 arrows. Nella: Good enough. Maziko: Good enough you didn't do anything. Maziko vs Gorilla Monster Out of nowhere a Gorilla Monster comes out and gives a big mighty Gorilla roar. The gorilla then points at Maziko. Maziko: Dont point at me you ape freak! Nella: I think you should fight it. It might make you stronger. Maziko: Fine I was gonna fight it anyway. Maziko then gathers his equipment. The gorilla starts charging at Maziko but Maziko avoids the tackle. The gorilla then jumps up holding both of his hands together to smash him but Maziko does a backflip and evades it. Maziko then gets his bow out and starts shooting arrows at the gorilla, but to no avail. The gorilla then smacks Maziko into the trees. Then Maziko thinks of a new strategy. Maziko gets 2 of his arrows and rubs them together about 6 times. The bows then catch on fire. Maziko then puts his flaming arrows in his arrow pouch then all the arrows catch fire. Maziko then shoots a fire circle around him and the gorilla. A big fire arises around Maziko and the gorilla. Maziko then pulls out a flaming arrow. The big fire around Maziko is attracted by the arrow. now there is a buch of fire on the arrow. Maziko then slashes the gorilla with the flaming arrow, but to no avail. The gorilla then pummels Maziko to the ground. Blood is all over Maziko. The gorilla is about to puch Maziko in the ground and that will surely kill him. The gorilla hits Maziko the hardest he can. Now blood starts to gusher out of Maziko more. But then Maziko gets up and starts moving towards the gorilla Gorilla: Ooo aaahh OO aa (How is this possible?) A black flame is surronding Maziko's fist. Gorilla: OOOOaaaa aahhhOOO (That's a Devil Fruit, shit just got real!) Maziko then launches at the gorilla and punches him in the face. The gorilla is now unconscious. Nella: That was a Devil Fruit OMG Tattletale A man had witnessed the explosion caused by Maziko's Devil Fruit. He was just passing by and saw it. It turnes out that that huy is a Marine. That man knew that that was the ancient Devil Fruit the Kurohi Kurohi no Mi. So he went to tell a Vice Admiral that was interested in that Devil Fruit. Marine Man: Excuse me Kuji san I saw the Devil Fruit you were looking for. Kuji: Oh so my son is still alive huh? Marine Man: I also did some research and found out where the devil fruit user is living. Kuji: Tomorow you shall show me and we will kill everyone their ok. A special Promise Kuji brings his marine forces to the dojo where Maziko lives. Everyone in the dojo are sleeping right now and dont know what will happen. Kuji then kicks open the dojo door. Now everyone is awake. Nella: Who are you guys? Kuji: Were from the marines and were here to kill all of you! Nella: Get ready girls! 1 girl gets out 2 machine Guns. She starts shooting at the marine officers but they dodge the bullets. Then this marine punches the girl in her face. Marine: Too easy just fighting girls A Lady: Don't underestimate girls! She pulls out a mace and hits that marine with it almost knocking his head off. Another Marine Has these weird gloves on. That glove gives them extraordinary power. The marine puches his glove to the ground creating a shockwave. The girl with the mace is seen flying then the marine officer jumps up andhits her to the ground. Nella: I'll kill all of you! Nella pulls out a a giant axe. Kuji: Interesting The marine with the glove tries to hit Nella but she does a front flip and heel kicks him on the head. Another Marine is seen with a gun to Nella's head. Marine: Don't move if you value your life. Nella takes the gun and crushes it by her hands and gets her axe and strikes the man diagonally. Nella notices that all the other ladies are killed. She then starts to cry and then kills all the marines. Nella: You monster! why are you here?! Kuji: I'm here to kill Maziko. Nella: Then you will have to get through me first. 3 minutes later and Nella is on the ground beat up blood all over and her clothes are ripped. Kuji then cuts Nella one more time. Nella *coughing up a chunk of blood*: Maziko come here. Maziko is seen crying as he walks up to Nella. Nella: Maziko let me tell you two things. Maziko *sobing*: You shouldn't talk your hurt. Nella: The first thing is if you really love someone then you should be able to sacrifice your life for them thats what I'm doing for you. Nella: The second thing is that you should never look down on a girl OK. Maziko *crying even more: OK Nella: Maziko promise me this that you will never hit a girl. Maziko: I promise. Nella: good Mazik...... Before Nella can finish her sentence she is stabbed and dead. Nella: Maziko run away now!!! He's going to get you run away!!!! And be safe when you become a pira.... Those were Nella's last words. Maziko *crying even harder*: Nellaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Maziko then starts running away. It took him 4 hours to loose the marines now he is safe. Maziko: I'm tired of always running away cause Im too weak. I will become stronger and start a crew and train my Devil Fruit power. I WILL BE PIRATE KING!!!!!!!! 7 YEARS LATER 7 yeras later Maziko is now 18 years old and has grown to be exceptionaly strong, especially his Devil Fruit powers. Now Maziko is strong enough to start his journey. Maziko is seen on Nella's grave putting a flower there Maziko *big smile on his face while giving a thumbs up*: I WILL BE PIRATE KING! Category:Stories